Formalities
by Wholocked Merlin
Summary: Set after Agent Carter is attacked in 2x03; Jarvis and Stark have a talk about friendship, legacies and how it was about time for Peggy Carter to break. No slash, (can be read as whatever you want!)


**I love the relationship between Peggy and Jarvis; it isn't romantic but more platonic friendship.**

 **I do not own** ** _Agent Carter_**

 ** _Set during season 2 episode 3; set during and after Carter is attacked._**

 ** _*Grammar has been updated*_**

"Goodnight Miss Carter." Jarvis bowed his head in his usual manner.

"Goodnight Mr Jarvis." Peggy replied. Even though the two were as thick as thieves they still were so formal towards one another; the use of surnames showed both of them that they couldn't admit their bond they had formed.

 _The unbreakable bond of a friendship._

Jarvis turned on his heel and he began walking towards the entrance to the house; he did love his adventures with Peggy and he was very protective over her, even though she could knock him out in half the time he could pin someone down. She was like a little sister to him and he needed that, he smirked then he placed his hand on the handle of the door. He heard a splash come from behind him and he turned around swiftly; Carter was no longer in her space, she was in the swimming pool being held down by a man wearing black. "Miss Carter?" He questioned jogging slowly down the pathway near the side walk, when he saw her fighting for her life. "Peggy!" He shouted louder, that's when he started to feel scared for his friend and that is why he didn't use her surname, he used her real name.

He kicked the attacker's head and Peggy pinned him down; bullets were released from Jarvis's gun but they didn't make a difference what so ever, Peggy picked up a gun and shot endlessly hitting him, the rest entered the punch bag and parts of Stark's garden. He fled the scene with a bullet ripped through him; Peggy hoped that would be enough.

Peggy dropped the gun and fell forward onto her arms as water started to drain out of her mouth, "Miss Carter, are you alright?" Jarvis said running over kneeling down next to her and holding her in an awkward sideways hug, they both stared at the empty space the assassin had once been stood in; Peggy allowed her head to flop onto Edwin's shoulder, at first he thought nothing of it until the rest of her became a heavy weigh on him, "Miss Carter?" He examined her neck gently tracing his finger over the bruises, "Mr Stark!" He called, "Mr Stark! He shouted louder this time, "You'll be alright Miss Carter, you're under our protection." He told the unconscious woman.

"What happened?" Howard asked running down outside and kneeling down next to the closest people to him in the world; even if he could never admit that to them out loud, "Jarvis?" Stark questioned, Jarvis and Stark had known each other for multiple years now, they were close friends but Howard knew that he had helped form the best duo in the world, the duo that consisted of Peggy Carter and Edwin Jarvis.

"She was attacked." Jarvis answered, "It was my fault really, I should have made her go inside. Sorry sir."

"Listen Jarvis, trust me I know Peg; she doesn't like be ordered around but you saved her." Howard answered, "No let's get her up to bed; she'll be fine." He told him brushing the hair out of Peggy's face, "She's a fighter." He added, "Always has been since Steve and even before that."

"Sometimes I wish the world could see that Peggy Carter is proof women are our equals." Edwin said placing his hands under her back and picking her up, Stark rose with him.

"You're right there Jarvis, Peg is going to help form womankind..." Howard smirked, "I would help you get her back to her room but I have work to be done and I'm high on caffeine." He said like a little child who had eaten way too many sweets. "Make sure she's okay, she's been to through too much; I knew she'd brake one day."

"It happens to the best of us." Jarvis answered, Peggy leant her head into his chest as she slept.

"I wonder Jarvis, when it will happen to you." Howard started, "You were there when I broke, you were there when Pegs broke; _how can we ever repay you?_ " He questioned.

"You're friendship is enough Mr Stark." The butler smiled, he had to pull his arms up as Peggy was becoming more of a deadweight.

"I sometimes regret introducing you two; you are perfect match, you both match each other's crazy scale and intelligence scale; partners in crime." Howard told him, "But on the other hand-"

"-Sir, I do not regret meeting Miss Carter. I don't have any friends but the two I have, will go down in the history books." He smiled.

"You will too Jarvis, I promise you that." Howard told him in a serious manner.

"No sir, I'm just a butler with Captain's America legacy to look after." Jarvis replied.

"We're not his legacy." Howard stated walking towards the door.

"I think you are." Jarvis said walking past him and walking up to Carter's room.

"Goodnight Mr Jarvis." Howard called.

"Goodnight Mr Stark."


End file.
